


your love, warm like the summer sun

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [12]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: a confession brought on by the summer sun
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: June Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	your love, warm like the summer sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: I 'uh' you, too a.k.a. messing up a confession

“Sanghyuk, I love you,” said Seokwoo, eyes sparkling from the evening summer sunset. Orange-red tints made his skin glow as he panted, breathless from running to catch up with Sanghyuk. The sparkle in his eyes reminded Sanghyuk of the lake. The lapping waters and the shouts as he and Seokwoo ran and submerged themselves below the surface, splashing each other and Sanghyuk laughing as Seokwoo tried to carry him out, lifting Sanghyuk over his shoulder only for them to fall to the rocky sand of the shore when Sanghyuk shouted and struggled, feeling light with laughter. Sanghyuk’s breath caught in his throat, not for the first time today, the first being when they lay down side by side, still laughing and Sanghyuk felt overwhelmed with his love for Seokwoo.

“I- wow-” Seokwoo laughed, a tinkling noise that made Sanghyuk’s toes curl. “-I love you Sanghyuk. I’ve been trying to say it for days, and finally…” He trailed off in awe

Sanghyuk saw it there - the love, the admiration, the esteem - all in Seokwoo’s eyes.

The words were on the tips of his tongue, all he needed to do was say them.

A garbled noise came from Sanghyuk’s mouth and immediately his face burned bright red and he slapped a hand to his mouth.

‘ _ This is it, Sanghyuk. You’ve ruined your chance. There’s no coming back from that,”  _ he thought to himself as he stared in horror at Seokwoo’s confused face. 

His fight or flight instinct activated and Sanghyuk  _ fled _ . He turned around and speed-walked away, leaving Seokwoo in the dust to register what just happened.

Sanghyuk kept walking, even when he heard Seokwoo call out to him. The gravel under his flip-flops slowed him down by getting flipped up and wedged between Sanghyuk’s feet and the spongy material. He hissed as a particularly large piece stabbed the arch of his right foot, stopping and balancing on one leg to dislodge it.

Seokwoo had been jogging behind him and used the opportunity to catch up with Sanghyuk, stooping down and placing his hands on his knees to take a look at Sanghyuk’s foot. The piece of gravel had literally stabbed Sanghyuk and now the small cut was bleeding sluggishly. 

“Yikes, what nasty gravel,” he jested half-heartedly. “Let’s sit on the grass,” Seokwoo suggested, supporting Sanghyuk as they moved from the gravel path to the grass that bordered it. They lowered themselves to the grass and Seokwoo immediately started rooting through his backpack, cheering in success as he pulled out some plasters and medical ointment.

Sanghyuk frowned. “Those won’t stay on my foot,” he said as Seokwoo grinned at him, proud that he always came prepared for their outings.

“Oh hush, they’re waterproof  _ and _ heavy duty, so they’ll do until you get home.” Seokwoo was already pulling Sanghyuk’s foot into his lap; Sanghyuk protested with a “hey!” but Seokwoo gave him a stern look that quietened him.

So, now Sanghyuk had the double embarrassment of a failed confession and this gravel incident or accident or whatever you would call it. Sanghyuk absentmindedly sighed in frustration and Seokwoo perked up his head, asking “Why~?”

Sanghyuk’s blush deepened once again. He wished he could just turn invisible or teleport into a different dimension, anything to get away from this horribly embarrassing moment.

Seokwoo was painfully slow tending to the cut and the seconds ticked by, highlighted by Sanghyuk’s muteness. Sanghyuk watched as Seokwoo tended to his injury, Sanghyuk’s eyes flickering up to Seokwoo’s face and back down again.

The inside of Sanghyuk’s cheek was growing tender from his nervous biting as the ball of anxiety grew in his chest.

So, he blurted it again. His second try at confessing, and if Seokwoo were any further away from him, he wouldn’t have heard the blumbling whisper as he placed the plaster on Sanghyuk’s injury with care.

Seokwoo’s eyes were once again on Sanghyuk’s face, but this time there was a determination hidden in there that Sanghyuk recognised but couldn’t place. Maybe it was from earlier when they were laughing and playing in the water and Seokwoo really  _ looked _ at Sanghyuk, took Sanghyuk in and made him a home in Seokwoo’s vast mind.

“That was vaguely incoherent, but I'll take it,” whispered Seokwoo, suddenly so, so close to Sanghyuk’s face, their mouth mere centimetres away from each other.

Sanghyuk couldn’t help but look at those soft, plump lips, so inviting, calling out to him like a siren’s song. In a split second, he took the plunge, touching his lips to Seokwoo’s. They tasted like lake water and Sanghyuk wanted to lap them up, soak in them and their great expanse.

They unfortunately had to come up for air, gasping for it with air regretfully stinging their lips. 

Seokwoo grinned first, his teeth shining brilliantly regardless of the low light of the sunset. A grin that looked drunk on love, and giddy from excitement. Sanghyuk laughed, light and feathery, incredulous at how his botched confessions could lead to a kiss, but absolutely overjoyed by the fact.

Sanghyuk had never been so glad that being embarrassed and flustered could work in his favour for once.


End file.
